Leather Jackets, Motorcycles and Tongue Rings
by Riley Banner
Summary: Rachel happens to be gay, with a new style she comes back to school, to win someone's heart. badass Rachel, Puckleberry bromance. Season 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction, please be nice towards me. I fell like I have to say that I don't own any of this characters nor Kawasaki.

Well, let's just say some things changed, not some things, I've changed, I am a new Rachel… I have always felt trapped, and now I feel like I can be who I really am. My dads just moved out to London, no big deal, it wasn't like they were here all the time. They just made me use those awful sweaters cause in their words are"super adorable".

The deal is this:

- They left me and the chance of coming back is near zero.

- I was alone. In a big house.

- I got money. Lots. Of. Money.

- I hated argyle.

- I'm gay.

First thing I did when my dads left was shopping. I needed plaid shirts, skinny jeans, chucks, leather jackets, shirts, fuck I needed a whole new fucking wardrobe… They would so kill me if they saw the motorcycle I bought… I've got a candy lime green, Kawasaki Ninja 1000.

You are probably wondering "you have gay dads, why are you doing this behind their back? They would be cool with you being you." the answer is simple, I didn't wanted to disappoint them.

Oh! I got a tongue ring too… Yeah… Lots of change… Hope Quinn notices me.


	2. Coming Clean

Again, I don't own these characters. Review please.

I woke up early, I mean its first day of school. Put on black skinny jeans, red chucks, my Rolling Stones shirt and my leather jacket, straddled my new baby and head to school.

Shit! Shit! I feel like I am in my underwear… Do they really have to stare? Come on people, live your own… Rachel, get up from the damn bike and take off your helmet you moron that's why they're staring, you're here for like twenty minutes. Now be cool, you know how to do that.

Listen to me Rachel I am your conscience, don't talk to anyone unless they talk to you! Now go pick up your books and go to class.

"Hey Rach" Ok its Finn you can deal with that.

"Hi" Good. Don't be rude, you broke his heart after regionals saying that you are gay.

"So, you and I could try to work things out between us, what do you say? Breadsticks tonight, around eight? " Ok now you can be rude.

"Finn, I'm gay, things wont work out for us, like never" Congrats you weren't even that rude.

"Rachel, this is just a phase, after that you'll come running back to me." That's enough! Think fast! Karofsky is holding a slushie you know what to do. Take that shit off his hands and throw it on the asshole.

"Excuse me Karofsky" Yeah. Throw it, throw it, throw it! AHAAA! "Better than the mailman right Finn?" Turn around, walk away, and don't look back. I feel like that dude from CSI.

Ok, before lunch easy. Now we just have to hold on until glee club time. I feel kind of crazy, I've spent almost half of my day speaking to myself, why am I talking like I am two different people.

Chips, soda and going to the bleachers.

"Hey Berry" Uh is it Noah? Yeah it's him.

"Hey Noah" What the hell does he want?

"Wanna make out?" uh?

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah Rachel we did this before, you are hot and" interrupt him and tell him…

"I'm gay Noah" Now enjoy the confusion on his face.

It's been 10 minutes now, he has to at least blink. Poke him, say something.

"Noah?" Nothing "Puck?" He looked ok good sign, now slowly smile.

"So, you like chicks?" Answer the boy…

"Yeah, I do." He smirks

" And what's with the new look?" Ok, you don't have that much time to tell him explain later…

"Noah, it's a long story, I can say for now that this is who I am… Why don't you come to my house after school and we play Xbox and stuff and I explain every thing? "

"You play Xbox?"

"Yeah, and the kickass bike in front of school is mine…" Jaw dropped exactly what we were expecting. "Come on, we have class now…"

"…ok…"

And now its time Rachel, you just have to jump out of the closet, you already did it for Finn and Puck, it can't be that hard. And one, two, three. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Mr. Schue, I have something to say and it would be a lot of easier if I could sing it."

"It's okay Rachel, the floor is yours"

**Seventeen and strung out on confusion**

**Trapped inside a roll of disillusion**

**I found out what it takes to be a woman**

**Mom and dad will never understand**

**Secrets collecting dust but never forget**

**Skeletons come to life in my closet**

**I found out what it takes to be a woman**

**Mom and dad will never understand**

**What's happening to me**

**Seventeen and coming clean for the first time**

**I finally figured out myself for the first time**

**I found out what it takes to be a woman**

**Mom and dad will never understand**

**What's happened to me**

"That's it guys, I'm gay…" Why is Puckerman getting up?

"Puck! I… Can't… Breath…" He gave you a giant bear hug!

"Rach, don't worry, I got your back." Who would say that Puck has a soft side.

Finn stormed out. Britt looks hurt… I think I did what Santana doesn't have the guts to do, and she has her jaw on the floor, just like everybody. Tina, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, are hugging me and Sam and Quinn are leaving the room.

Oh come on Quinn look back please… OH MY GOD… SHE LOOKED! SHE SMILED! SMILE TO HER YOU MORON!

And she's gone. But tomorrow is a new day and a better day. For now I just have to tell the whole story to Noah.

So guys, that's it for today, hope you appreciated, I decided to let Matt on this version cause I kind of like him, and it would be cool if all of the boys could play COD together with Rachel, except, well, you know who…

Coming Clean – Green Day

Review Please I would like to know what you guys are thinking cause I'm uh, I kinda , uh I suck so reviews would be awesome


	3. Leaving for the last time

#3

Hey guys thank you for the reviews, I'm taking things slow with this, don't wanna rush anything, I'm on a break from college so, I'll try to post 3 times a week, not a promise, cause sometimes my mind doesn't work properly.

I'll let this chapter from no ones POV to try something new and it's a little emotional, and Rachel is not vegan here and it would be cool if you guys tell me what you prefer, and what you are thinking.

I DON'T OWN THE CARACHTERS

As they agreed Puck went to Rachel's place. It's not that hard to imagine Rachel 2.0 and Noah playing videogames for hours. After a few moments she decided that was time to tell him all the story, her parents moving out, the money that she got, who she used to be and why, and why she decided to change.

She grabbed a beer for both and they sat on the couch.

"So… Noah… What do you wanna know exactly?"

"Uh… What's with the new look?"

"My parents always liked my old clothes and those awful sweaters and socks, I hated every inch of what I used to wear. Dad got a new job… In London, so he and daddy decided that would be good if they moved out to reignite the sparkle… Without me." Rachel looked so broken. "I never wanted to disappoint them, but when was they turn to not disappoint me they left me behind. When they left I decided to be who I am, use clothes that I like, the tongue ring, the bike…"

Puck was shocked, and Rachel crying.

"Oh come on Jew babe your dads suck…Please don't cry. How are you going to live here? Do you have any money? And you're a minor so I don't think you can live here on your own and take care of yourself?"

"Ok, it's complicated, when I was young my grandmother left me a lot of money, and my parents give me money for food, and pay my bills and this kind of stuff. And yes, I'm a minor but they emancipated me, so I can sign papers for school and this kind of things. I've been taking care of myself since I was 13 when they started to go on business trips and congresses. Any thing else you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Were your room walls, and the decoration always like this? Because I think I remember that the walls were pink or yellow or some girly color and you didn't have drums, three guitars, the Megan Fox poster and this kind of thing…" He said moving his hands and she laugh.

"No Noah, your observation skills aren't that awful. And like I told you, I am expressing my personality."

"And since when do you drink beer?" He started to laugh

"I usually don't, vodka is so much better."

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't gay, you would be my soul mate, without a doubt!"

They watched TV and played videogames for a few more hours until Pucks mom call him and he had to leave. Rachel ordered a pizza, she ate two slices and decided to watch Friends reruns on TV. Her phone buzzed.

**20:33 – From Quinn**

**Hey Rach, it's Quinn, I wanted to know if you are ok, after Finn stormed out today on Glee. **

_20:34 – To Quinn _

_Hey Quinn, yeah, I'm ok, it was just Finn being the jackass that he really is. _

**20:34 – From Quinn**

**Yeah… Are you busy? **

_20:35 – To Quinn_

_No, why u ask? _

**20:35 – From Quinn **

**Oh nothing. Good Night Rachel**

_20:35 – To Quinn _

_Ok… Good Night Quinn. _

That was odd Rachel thought. After 6 Friends episodes, She slept.

Second day of school… Rachel had breakfast, showered, dressed up, skinny jeans, chucks, plaid shirt and went to school.

"Good Morning Jew babe" Puck said as soon as the met on the parking lot.

"Morning." She smiled at him and they entered the school.

"I was wondering… "

"Spit it out Noah"

"Have you ever been with girls?" He asked.

"A few times, a few girls, why do you ask?"

"What do you mean with "a few"? How many is "a few"?"

"Noah, I will let your mind wonder."

He stopped walking, and when Rachel realized she stopped too.

"Dude that's awesome, you could be like, my wing woman."

"Totally." She highfived him and they continued to walk.

"Are you into someone?"

"I'll let your mind wonder."

"Who is she Rach? Do I know her?"

"Noah, you sound like a teenage girl, and yes you know her. Too well if you wanna know" She mumbled the last part.

"Is it Tina? Cause she's kind of weird and she has a boyfriend."

"Tina is cool, and no it's not her." She closed her locker and started to walk.

"Who is it? Tell me please, I'll help you,"

"Promise, you won't freak out?"

"I promise."

"It's Quinn…"

"Quinn as in Fabray?" She nodded. "Dude, you'd be so hot together."

"I can't believe you said that Noah, I thought you were going to freak out, I don't know…"

"It's not like I own her Rach, and you are hot, she's hot, you two should hook up."

"Noah, she's straight, I have no chance with her…"

"Jew babe, don't lose your hope, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, hope you're right, maybe she's like spaghetti."

"I don't get why spaghetti…"

"Straight until I get her wet." With that she winked at him and got into her first class.

Glee time, she didn't bother to get there first, she was the last, well besides Mr. Shue, but he's always late. Puck saved her a seat and they waited for the teacher, she could see, Brittany and Santana with linked pinkies, Tina and Mike making out, Mercedes and Kurt gossiping, Matt playing on his Ds, Finn pouting on the opposite corner and Sam hitting on Quinn, she had nothing against him but she was jealous. When the teacher walked in the room, he wrote on the board "FEELINGS".

"Hello guys, this week I want you to sing songs about your feelings…" The teacher continued to talk.

"It's not like we do anything else here." Puck whispered and Rachel laughed.

"… So who wanna go first?" The teacher barely finished his sentence and Finn was already in front of everybody.

"I would like to go first Mr. Schue if its not a problem."

"It's ok Finn, good luck"

"Noah, brace yourselves the pain is coming…" Rachel whispered and Puck snorted.

**Your cheatin' heart will make you weep**

**You'll cry and cry and try to sleep**

**But sleep won't come the whole night through**

**Your cheatin' heart will tell on you**

**When tears come down like falling rain**

**You'll toss around and call my name**

**You're gonna walk that floor the way that I do**

**Your cheatin' heart will tell on you**

**When tears come down like falling rain**

**You'll toss around and call my name**

**You're gonna walk that floor the way that I do**

**Your cheatin' heart will tell on you**

**Your cheatin' heart will tell on you**

**Your cheatin' heart will tell on you **

Finn sang the whole song staring at Rachel, when he finished she lost her mind.

"Finn I can't believe it, you just don't get it do you? I NEVER LOVED YOU! I'M GAY AS I FUCKING COME,"

"Jew babe you better chill, come on, sit and…"

"No Noah, actually I have a song to perform. Mr. Schue?"

"It's okay Rachel, as long as the song its not offensive towards Finn"

"Why does have to be about him? You know what forget it, juts hand me the guitar."

**I never thought that it would be,**

**Not in my wildest dream,**

**I've realized that you're not the one for me,**

**So why can't you see, that,**

**I gave my all to you,**

**But you proved my love untrue,**

**So tell me what am I supposed to do,**

**About you, about you you you oh oh**

Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't even realized, she was broken. How could they leave her alone. She's just a girl, and she was alone in this crapy world.

**I gave you what you wanted,**

**I gave you what you need, I walked the fire for you,**

**But now I'm gonna leave,**

**I'm leaving for the last time **

**And now my eyes are open,**

**Won't be a fool no more,**

**I built my world around you,**

**And now I'm out the door,**

**I'm leaving for the last time.**

Noah was the only one who knew what she was singing about and he was feeling the anger building inside. He had to be there for her from now on, and he would.

**Days! and night would pass me by,**

**And all I did was cry,**

**Cause all the promises you told me where lies,**

**So why did you deceive me?**

**Now there's nothing left to do,**

**But get away from you,**

**I wish the way that I felt was so untrue,**

**About you,**

**About you you you oh oh **

**I gave you what you wanted,**

**I gave you what you need,**

**I walked the fire for you,**

**But now I'm gonna leave,**

**I'm leaving for the last time **

**And now my eyes are open,**

**Won't be a fool no more,**

**I built my world around you,**

**And now I'm out the door **

**I never thought that you would treat me this way,**

**Turn around and think that it is ok,**

**you know that you hurt me,**

**And I just cannot stay,**

**You did me wrong,**

**For so long,**

**I'm moving on,**

**I'm moving on,**

**I'm leaving for the last time,**

**Leaving for the last time,**

**I gave you what you wanted,**

**I gave you what you need **

**I walked the fire for you**

**I'm leaving for the last time **

**And now my eyes are open,**

**Won't be a fool no more,**

**I built my world around you,**

**And now I'm out the door,**

**I'm leaving for the last time**

Rachel finished the song and started to sob, Puck hugged her, and they sat back on the corner of the room. After that the moment was awkward, so the teacher broke the silence.

"That was great and very emotional, thank you Rachel"

She looked and her gaze met Quinn's, the blond avoid her eyes for the next five minutes, time necessary for the end of the class.

Rachel went home with Puck and they started to play video games.

"So, Noah, we usually talk about me, but how is your family?"

"Uh… My mom doesn't talk to me after I knocked up Quinn, she just states that I'm a disgrace for the family… It sucks."

"You know Noah, I have 2 free rooms..."

"What are you trying to say Rach?"

"Well, I am a girl and I don't think it's so much safe for me to live alone in this big house so it would be cool if you moved in with me, we could get a dog and stuff like that, what you say?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course I am. Your mom would be ok with it right?"

"Babe, she said she cant wait for me to be eighteen so I can leave her alone. And I have a job cleaning pools so I can help you to pay for things here. Jew princess we are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah we are, but my house, my rules. Take your feet of the table. Tomorrow we'll pick up your stuff."

Finn's song

**Your cheatin' heart – Hank Williams **

Rachel's song

**Leaving for the last time – Pink **

By the end of this chapter I decided that take things slow is the better option for me… I hope you guys liked this one.

REVIEW PLEASE

THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE


	4. Not while I'm around

#4

Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff, I'm happy that you guys are enjoying. It would be cool if you keep giving me your opinion about the history, suggestions are always welcome too.

I don't own the characters.

Hope you like this chapter.

Early in the morning, Rachel was getting ready for school. Once she arrived she went to her locker where Puckerman was waiting for her.

"Good morning to my favorite new Jew roommate" Puck said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Noah." She smiled. "We need to pick your stuff and talk about rules and this kind of things after school of course."

"Sure, I have Chemistry now, what do you have?" He said

"I have History, opposites sides of school, see you later Noah."

"See ya Princess."

When she walked in the classroom and saw a few familiar faces like Mike, Santana, Matt and Brittany, she sat and waited. Suddenly the most beautiful girl Rachel has ever seen entered the room. Quinn was looking for a seat and it happened that the only one available was next to Rachel. Inside the brunette was doing the happy dance. Quinn sat and organized her things, she noticed that Rachel was looking at her.

"Hey" The blonde girl said.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel smiled and the girl blushed.

"Trying to impress someone with the new look?" Quinn said biting her lower lip.

_Oh my sweet lord this gotta be the hottest thing I ever saw in my life._ Rachel thought.

"I don't know, is it working?" _Ooh that was good Rachel. _

"Maybe…" Quinn smiled and the teacher started the class

When the brunette girl was leaving the room she heard someone calling her.

"Hey Hobbit, wait up, I need to talk to you." Santana said.

"Sure, it has to be now? Cause I have English…"

"Meet me in the choir room on lunch time."

"Ok… Is it important?"

"Just meet me there." With that Santana linked pinkies with Brittany who was waiting on the hall.

Time passed and it was lunch time. Rachel texted Puck telling him not to wait for her, because she had to do something. Getting into the choir room, Santana was already there waiting for her sitting by the piano.

"Hey…" Rachel said.

"Hey…" Santana said looking down. "I know I did a lot of things to you and I appreciate that you came here anyways."

"No problem… So… What do you wanna talk about?"

"I…its just that… uh… How did you know you were gay?"

"I always knew. When you are younger you know, you don't understand what is going on, but when you get older you do. I always looked at girls in ways I didn't at boys."

"Why did you take so long to come out? I mean, your parents are gay."

"The struggle isn't so much with other people at first, it's more with yourself. It's hard to accept yourself, it's hard to deal with the world and having gay parents I always knew how hard it is, people will judge you, and you have to be prepared."

Santana started to cry and Rachel saw why she was there.

"Hey, you don't have to cry Santana, I got your back, see I'm ok, being gay its ok, life itself is hard, and I wont tell anyone what we were talking about."

"No secret that Britt and I have a thing but she said she love me…" she started to sob, and Rachel hugged her. "I feel the same way, but I'm so scared of what people will say, I'm scared of what my parents will say, if I say out loud everything changes."

"But Santana, maybe it changes for good…" Rachel smiled and Santana smiled back at her.

"What if my parents kick me out? I have nowhere to go Rachel"

"If they do, what I think it won't happen, you can come live with me."

"Yeah, like your dads were going to let you live in the same house as one of the girls that made two years of high school miserable for you."

"You don't have to worry about that Santana, I promise you, if you parents kick you out you can live with me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Berry, I have another question for you, but it's not about being gay..."

"What?"

"What's with the clothes and the tongue ring?"

"Looks like everybody has the same question… I'm just being who I am, and the tongue ring makes me look hotter and it helps in certain aspects that I'm pretty sure you are familiar with, if you know what I mean" Rachel winked and blushed, not so much, cause you know she's tanned and stuff. "Bye Santana" she said leaving the choir room and heading to her next class.

Glee club time… More performances… Rachel sat next to Puck, Brittany and Santana got into the room and Rachel winked at Santana who smiled and held Britt's hand and intertwined their fingers. Rachel was proud of the girls. Everybody was in the room and the teacher started to talk, and they had to continue their performances.

"Who is going first today?"

Puck got up and Rachel looked confused, he smiled at her and picked the guitar.

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.**

**No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...**

**Not to worry, not to worry,  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.  
I can do it, put me to it,  
Show me something I can overcome.  
Not to worry, **

**Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some...**

**Demos will charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around...**

Rachel wiped the tears and hugged him, this song was the promise that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. They sat back without saying a word and watched a few more performances. Suddenly Santana got up.

"Mr. Schue, I wanna dedicate this song to someone, and they know who they are."

"Ok Santana, whenever you're ready."

She nodded to Brad and he started to play.

**For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right**

**And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before**

**And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all, I wish it from myself**

**And the songbirds keep singing  
Like the knew the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before, like never before**

Santana walked and stopped in front of Brittany.

"Britt, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to do this before, I know I'm not perfect but I love you so much, would you please be my girlfriend?" Brittany got up and kissed Santana softly. "I'll take that as a yes." Everybody applauded and congratulated both of the girls.

When the teacher said that they could go Santana went to talk to Rachel.

"Berry, thanks, I really hope your offer is up until tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I promised didn't I? "

"Thank you so much" Santana hugged her and left with Brittany.

Puck and Rachel left the school and went to her place, so they could take her car so they could pick his stuff.

When they got to Puck's place his mom wasn't home, he packed his clothes and guitar while Rachel was waiting on the car. She opened the trunk, he putted his suitcase in there and the guitar in the backseat

"Rach, wait a sec I forgot something important."

"Ok."

When Puckerman came back with an English bulldog.

"Dude… Where did you get a dog?"

"When I knocked up Quinn I thought about keep the baby, so I bought a dog to practice, but you know the rest, and I kept the dog, can I take him to your place? Please, my mom hates him."

"Ok, no problem, what's his name?"

"Parker."

"Now that everything is settled, clothes, guitar, and… dog, in the car, we have to go."

Rachel had a guests room in her house she decided to organize it for Puck the night before, when he got there his jaw hit the floor, king size bed just like Rachel's, TV, Stereo, a shelf, closet, and bathroom.

"Noah, when you finish unpacking go downstairs, there's a few things we need to talk about."

Without response she closed the door and went with Parker to the kitchen, she picked up two beers and sat on the couch.

"Jew Princess, thank you so much, this place is awesome,"

"You're welcome. But now, we have to discuss a few details."

"Sure, what are the rules?"

"Ok, things are easy, who cooks doesn't wash the dishes, my dads pay a lady to come clean the house and do laundry three times a week, no parties during the week, if you take a girl to your room put something on the doorknob and I'll do the same. Now that we have Parker here, he stays in the backyard while we are not home, but he can sleep in."

"That's easy."

"If I think of something else I'll let you know."

"Ok babe, but I'm kind of hungry, what do you have to eat?"

"I forgot to buy food, so cereal… but we can order Chinese or Pizza and watch a movie"

"Sounds good to me."

After the food they watched a rom-com in which Puck slept in half of the movie. Rachel checked her phone.

**19:13 – Santana**

**Thxs 4 the offer. Parents were OK. **

**20:00 – Quinn **

**Hey Rachel can you give me call whenever you're free, it's important and I didn't know who else to talk? Thank you.**

**Not while I'm around – Sweeney Todd **

**Songbird – Fleetwood Mac**

I hope you liked, I was thinking about let Santana sing another song but I like this one so much and its so beautiful… Can you guys guess what Quinn wants to talk to Rachel?

REVIEW PLEASE

HASTA LUEGO GUYS


	5. Round brilliant diamonds

#5

Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Don't forget to review after.

**20:00 – Quinn **

**Hey Rachel can you give me call whenever you're free, it's important and I didn't know who else to talk? Thank you. **

"NOAH! WAKE UP!"

Waking up with the scream Puck fell of the couch.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me? Seriously…" He said getting up and scratching his back.

"Quinn texted me."

"Congratulations, you want the cookie now?"

"I'm serious, she wants me to call her, and that is important."

"I don't understand what you are still doing here interrupting my sleep RACHEL, just call the girl and let me SLEEP, please, I'm begging you, I was having the most awesome dream about Megan Fox and Olivia Wilde in my bed and you came screaming…"

"Ok, sorry for interrupting, don't need to be all bitchy about it… You better go to your room…"

"Yeah, good night Princess."

"Good night Noah."

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number.

"_Hello."_ Said the sweet voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Quinn, I'm sorry, I just saw your message, and I was worried. Did something happen? Are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?"

"_Rachel, relax, it's not so serious." _

"Ok..." Rachel said relieved. "What's up?"

"_Uh, it's just that my birthday is tomorrow…" _

"I know that."

"_You do?" _

"Of course I do, I always remember important things."

"_I wanted to invite you to come to my place after school, the girls are coming, we are going to watch movies, talk, and they are going to sleep here, so, you could sleep here too." _

"When you say girls you mean…"

"_Britt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Kurt." _

"Yeah, it would be cool… Do you want me to bring something?"

"_No, you just have to be here around six."_ Quinn said.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"_Ok… So I see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, good night Quinn"

"_Good night Rach."_ Quinn hung up the phone and Rachel went to bed, it was getting late and they had school, but she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Quinn and the different scenarios that could happen the next day at Quinn's place. An hour later Rachel's phone buzzed while she had given up of her sleep time and was watching tv.

**23:30 – From Quinn**

**Are you up? I can't sleep. :/**

_23:32 – To Quinn_

_Yeah, me too :/ Why can't you? _

**23:32 – From Quinn**

**I don't know, I think I just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately, what about you? **

_23:35 – To Quinn_

_Me too… :(_

**23:35 – From Quinn **

**Do you have any news? **

_23:36 – To Quinn_

_Puck is living here, and I didn't know he had a dog. _

**23:39 – From Quinn**

**Puck? Glee Club Puck? **

_23:39 – To Quinn_

_Yeah… _

**23:39 – From Quinn**

**Are your parents ok with that?**

_23:40 – To Quinn_

_I don't know, maybe… Didn't ask for their permission…_

**23:41 – From Quinn**

**Are you nuts? You can't invite someone to live with you and not ask for your parents permission. **

_23:43 – To Quinn_

_Quinn, its ok, I'm sure they won't mind. And Parker is great company, he is on my bed with me. _

**23:43 – From Quinn**

**Who the hell is Parker? **

_23:44 - To Quinn _

_Our dog, I mean it was only Puck's before, but he moved in so, I guess it's ours. _

**23:45 – From Quinn**

**I have a dog too, her name is Stella. English bulldog… she's cute. **

_23:46 - To Quinn _

_Our dogs should totally date. Parker is an English bulldog, he enjoys reading, long walks on the beach and picnics._

**23:47 – From Quinn**

**Lol. They have so much in common. We should schedule them a date maybe :3 **

_23:48 – To Quinn_

_Parker would love that, do you think Stella would be available the day after our sleep over? _

**23:48 – From Quinn**

**I don't know she's very busy. Oh she said she can reschedule whatever she has.**

_23:50 – To Quinn_

_Ok, It's a date, after your sleep over, I'll come home, get my car and Parker, and we'll pick you guys up and head to the park. _

**23:52 – From Quinn**

**Wow, he's a real gentleman. **

_23:53 – To Quinn_

_Quinn, please, he is an ENGLISH bulldog, it's in his nature. ;)_

**23:55 – From Quinn**

**Lol, I'm getting sleepy rach… **

_23:57 – To Quinn_

_Good night Quinn, tell Stella that Parker said good night too. :)_

**23:57 – From Quinn**

**Ok Hun, I'll tell her. Good night :) **

"Oh my god, did I just invite Quinn to go out? Well, technically, you invited Stella. Oh don't look at me like that young man..." Rachel said looking to Parker who was starring at her. "I bet she's lovely just like Quinn… and you don't wanna be single for life. Great Rachel you are talking to your dog, and his love life is actually better than yours…We should probably sleep." Parker laid his head and they slept.

Rachel woke up excited, holy shit she had to buy something for Quinn. After school she would go to the mall and everything was going to be alright.

Breakfast time with Puck was ok, they didn't talked that much because she learned that sleepy Puck is not friendly, so she waited for his third cup of coffee.

"Noah, you have the house to yourself tonight, just don't break anything ok?"

"Ok Rach, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep at Quinn's."

"Well that escalated quickly… When you say sleep at Quinn's you actually mean, sleep or… you know" She rolled her eyes.

"Sleep, is her birthday today, she invited all glee club girls to a sleepover."

"Kurt too?"

"Of course… you should invite the guys to come here, not Finn though."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…"

"And Parker has a date tomorrow, I'll take him to the park, he's going to meet Stella."

"Who the hell is Stella?"

"Quinn's dog… We talked yesterday, she happens to have an english bulldog too."

"Why does it sound like a date to me?"

"Because it is, that's why you have to give Parker a shower."

"Not talking about the dogs you moron, I'm talking about you and Quinn… For me is obvious that you guys have a lot of sexual tension going on, and this so called dog date is just an excuse for you guys to go out. Come on lets go to school, I'll take your bike and you go on your car."

"No. Fucking. Way. Remove your hand from my bike now, You want to ride a bike I'll buy you a bike, but don't touch this one…"

"Yeah, like you would buy me a bike…"

"Wait Puckerman and you'll see, your birthday is in four weeks, you can wait till then."

With that she left Puckerman and headed to school.

The school ended fast, mostly because she wasn't paying attention thinking about Quinn and exchanging glances and smiles with the same girl, they didn't have time to talk to each other, every time Rachel tried to approach the blonde someone got to her first.

At the mall, Rachel went to a jewelry store, and after forty minutes she found what she was looking for, a bracelet in platinum with round brilliant diamonds and a the infinity symbol on it. She bought flowers, red tulips, went home, grabbed boy shorts and a tank top and headed to Quinn's place by car, you know, cause of the flowers.

Rachel stood in front of the door for about five minutes and decided to ring the doorbell.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Quinn, happy birthday, I've got you flowers, and I brought you something, I thought of you when I saw it, and I don't think that anyone besides you should wear it."

Rachel gave Quinn the flowers and opened the jewelry box. The blonde girl was mesmerized.

"Rachel, it's beautiful but I can't accept it..."

"Quinn, this is a gift, if you didn't like it you can choose something else."

"I love it. Everything." The brunette smiled, and Quinn hugged her. Ok, I think I found out what is the best thing in the world.

"Hey, Q get your ass back here Hummel is cheating, you need to control the bank." Santana screamed from inside the house and Rachel looked confused.

"They are playing monopoly, I'm the bank, but I don't like to play, I just watch. We should get in." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her inside the house where the others were.

After thirty minutes of intense monopoly, they decided to stop the game and watch a movie. They sat, Britt and Santana next to each other on the floor, Tina and Mercedes on armchairs, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn on the couch. They were watching The Exorcism of Emily Rose, not all of them wanted to watch that movie, 4(Santana, Rachel, Tina and Brittany) x 3.

As soon as the movie started Quinn's hand brushed against Rachel's,

_Rachel's thoughts **Quinn's thoughts **_

_Oh god, maybe she's not realizing that her hand is touching mine, maybe if I try to hold her hand maybe she'll move her hand. _

_**Uh, why doesn't she hold my hand? Maybe she doesn't like me that way. **_

Rachel moved her pinkie and linked to Quinn's.

_She didn't moved her hand, oh dear god. _

_**Great, pinkies, now, should I move my hand closer to hers? **_

_Yay she's holding my hand. QUINN FABRAY IS HOLDING MY HAND._

_**Ok, RACHEL BERRY IS HOLDING MY HAND. I'll lay my head on her shoulder, what the fuck is wrong with the woman in the movie?**_

_OOOOH her head is on my shoulder, ok relax Rachel be cool, and now, slowly lift your left arm and hold her close to you..._

_**This is my favorite thing ever... Rachel hugging me. She's so beautiful, oh my god she caught me staring at her.**_

_Was she staring at me? Maybe she's doing again, she's so fucking gorgeous, and she saw me,fuck..._

_**She was staring, go on Quinn, keep looking at her.**_

_Is this like a battle? Of who will quit staring first cause I wont quit. I wonder, if I leaned, what would she do?_

_**She's leaning, she's leaning, she's leaning, oh dear god, her eyes are going like lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, eyes. I AM DOING THE SAME THING WITHOUT REALIZING. **_

_Dear lord this is killing me, lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lean more Rachel!_

_**Lean more Rachel! **_

_I can feel her mint breath against my lips, kiss me Quinn! I go 80% you go 20 thats how it works. _

_**Here I go, and 1, 2... **_

"This movie is AWESOME, isn't Hobbit? " Santana said

_I'm going to kill her _

_**I'm going to kill her **_

"Yeah, great movie..." Rachel said

"Which part was your favorite?" Santana asked smirking looking at the intertwined fingers of the two girls on the couch.

"I like the scene on the church."

"I'm hungry, we should eat and go play something else." Quinn said getting up quickly.

"Totally." Tina said

"That would be great." Kurt agreed

"Praised." Well pretty obvious who said that.

"San, can I have a mushroom pizza? I saw Mario last night and he said that this usually helps him with his height issues."

"Of course Britt, we'll order pizza, right Quinn?"

"Sure, why not?"

After the pizzas the girls went to Quinn's bed room where the sat on the floor and decided to play truth or dare.

" Kurt, truth or dare?" Tina said.

"Dare, I read on my horoscope today that I had to challenge myself"

"Whatever porcelain" Santana mumbled.

"I dare you to text Sam and ask him on a date." Tina said smirking.

"WHAT?"

"You heard Chopsticks Hummel..."

"Ok." Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Sam. "I said ' Hey Sam, It's Kurt, Are you busy tomorrow? We should go watch the new Katherine Heigl movie together.' Is that ok? "

"Better than nothing." Tina said.

"Quinn, Truth or Dare?" Santana asked.

"Uh, I'll go with truth,"

"If you had to kiss one of us who would you kiss?"

"Probably Rachel, who is next?"

"Mercedes, truth or dare?" Britt asked

"Truth,"

"Have you ever thought of shaving your head?"

"No... Is this a serious question?"

"Of course it is, you would look awesome."

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Kurt said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Quinn."

**Earlier that day **

"Santana, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Puck, whats the problem?"

"Rachel likes Quinn, and she did great things for both of us, and we should help her get her girl. She told me today during breakfast that you guys are going to sleep at Quinn's and this is the perfect opportunity, but she wont try anything cause Quinn is straight."

"Oh, my dear Puckerman... Quinn has hots for Rachel, I have an awesome gaydar and it beeps every time she looks at our little hobbit, I'll talk to the girls and we'll make this work. And I just realized what the fuck where you doing at Berry's house for breakfast?"

"We live together now, long story, explain later... talk to them ok?" Puck said and walked down the hallway "Bye Satan, good luck."

"Wheezy, Chopsticks, Porcelain, I have to talk to you."

"What can we help you with Santana?" Kurt said.

"We need to work to get Rachel and Quinn together, Rachel loves Quinn and Quinn loves Rachel."

"And how are we going to do this?" Tina asked.

"Easy, tonight we need to work for them to sit together while we watch a movie, play something, eat, anything, and by the end of the night we'll play truth or dare, if they ask truth we ask which one would they kiss if they had to, and if they ask dare we dare them to kiss each other, deal?"

"Deal."

"I have to kiss Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel, you have to kiss Quinn." Kurt said.

"She'll feel uncomfortable and..."

"No she wont Hobbit, she just said that if she had to kiss someone here it would be you."

"It's ok Rachel, its just a dare." Quinn said.

"Ok."

Rachel got up and helped Quinn, she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, her hands were on the back of Quinn's neck, they were getting closer and closer, she looked at the blonde's lips and back to her eyes as the blonde did the same, the brunette leaned in and their lips touched for the first time.

Hope you liked, I'll try to write longer chapters. I was planning on post it yesterday, but I was skating and fell, I broke my ribs, and apparently I can't do fun stuff with broken ribs so I'll probably write a lot...

And this is the bracelet that Rachel bought for Quinn

. ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03268&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+7-c+287458-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

Review please

:)


	6. It's because I'm fat, isn't it?

**#6**

Hey there everybody, I'm taking more time to write this because I'm trying to make it longer and my mind isn't working,

Here goes nothing…

_***RACHEL'S TOUGHTS ***_

_*****QUINN'S TOUGHTS *****_

Rachel got up and helped Quinn, she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, her hands were on the back of Quinn's neck, they were getting closer and closer, she looked at the blonde's lips and back to her eyes as the blonde did the same, the brunette leaned in and their lips touched for the first time.

Rachel tangled her fingers into Quinn's hair, eyes closed, holding Quinn closer was impossible but it seemed that it wasn't close enough, the brunette touched Quinn's lips with the tip of her tongue, the girl gave her the permission and their tongues touched, they didn't realize for how long they were kissing until they heard Kurt's ringtone. Rachel pulled away and looked at Quinn, who was still with her eyes closed. She gave her a peck on the lips and the girl opened her eyes. They looked at the other people in the room, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, jaws on the floor, Brittany smiling and Santana smirking.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Hey" Quinn was blushing.

"We should continue the game."

"Yeap."

"Suddenly we don't feel like continuing this game, right guys?" Santana said and the others agreed. "You spent like twenty fucking minutes sucking each others faces, and killed the mood."

"San, can we watch another movie?" Britt asked.

"Sure, everybody wants to watch another movie. Right?" And they agreed again, and by they I mean Mercedes, Kurt and Tina, Rachel and Quinn were too busy staring their own feet to say something.

"Yay San, I wanna watch Shrek."

Santana turned the tv on and they sat on the same spots. No need to say that Rachel and Quinn weren't paying attention.

"Quinn, do you think Stella will like Parker?" Rachel whispered.

"I have the feeling that she likes him already." Quinn answered.

Rachel putted her arms around Quinn and the girl snuggled her head on the brunette's shoulder, her right hand on Rachel's left thigh and started to caress.

_Oh sweet Jesus, this feels so good. _

_**Why doesn't she say something? Or touch me too… She's moving, did I do something wrong? Oh God, she kissed my cheek, she's so sweet. **_

_Dude, what's wrong with her, she seem a little weird, maybe she wants you to touch her too Rachel! If you don't act like a pussy you may get one by the end of the night. Dude, chill, no need to use this language! _

Rachel slowly moved her right hand to meet Quinn's, they intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other.

_**Maybe she likes me, I mean, you can't kiss someone like she did and don't feel anything. **_

_Maybe she likes me, I mean, you can't kiss someone like she did and don't feel anything. Come on Rachel make a move. MAKE A MOVE. MAKE A MOVE. MAKE A MOVE. _

"OH dear God can't you just shut up?" _OH FUCK I SAID OUT LOUD. _

"I didn't say anything." Quinn said looking hurt. _Great job Rachel now you lost your chance. Fix it!_

"Sorry Quinn, I wasn't talking to you I was just… texting Noah, and I said was I was… uh… texting… out loud, he's asking where do I put my drinks and stuff." _Maybe she'll buy it. _

"Ah, ok. Uh… Are we still up for tomorrow?" The blonde asked biting her lower lip.

"If you still want it, I mean, I want it, but if you don't feel comfortable we can just let it go, and they can meet another day, I'm sure, Parker won't mind waiting until she's ready to go out with him, and " Before she could continue Quinn placed her index finger on Rachel's lips.

"Calm down, I didn't say that I don't want, was just a question… I need to go upstairs and organize the room, Britt and Kurt slept already so…"

"Do you need help? I can help." Quinn smiled.

"I would love help." She said softly, and the girls left the room. Santana watched the girls leaving and high fived Mercedes and Tina.

"Now they have to sleep together." Santana said.

"I don't wanna hear them having sex…" Tina mumbled.

"They won't… It's Berry for heavens sake. We'll just think about something…" Santana said and kissed Britt's forehead.

"Quinn, where do I put this mattress?"

"I'm not sure, maybe next to the bed. Santana and Britt are going to sleep in the guestroom, Tina and Mercedes can sleep in my bed, Kurt in the mattress, and we could sleep in my mom's room, she's out of town for three weeks, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"

"You mean, you and I sleeping… to-together? In the same bed?"

"Yeah, is there a problem? If you don't feel comfortable, I can ask for Mercedes or"

"NO! I mean, no, not a problem." Rachel said and held Quinn's hand.

"Okay… we should go back downstairs." _**Please, let's just stay here. **_

_Move Rachel! Say something, you know she don't want to go downstairs. _

"Or…" _**Thank God she said or. **_"We could just hang out here, they probably don't miss us there." Rachel said getting closer.

"Yeah, probably not…" Closer and closer their foreheads touched, and their noses brushed.

"And Santana was almost sleeping..." It was getting hard to breath properly.

"Yeah, almost…" Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and placed her hands on the other girl hips.

"And, they won't come here until the movie is over…"

"Yeah, they won't…" Rachel smiled and chuckled.

"Would it be ok for you if I… you know… do that thing… that we did… before?" Rachel asked brushing her lips against Quinn's.

"Yeah, it would…"

That was exactly what she needed to hear, Rachel didn't wait any longer and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. Their lips started to move as in choreography. Rachel caressed Quinn's hipbones with her thumbs and deepened the kiss, Rachel moved her right hand to Quinn's lower back, and Quinn put her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel wasn't a virgin anymore, a lot of things happened during the summer, she met a girl named Alex, they became friends and one day they had a couple of drinks and one thing led to another and it happened…

Quinn started to walk towards Rachel and the brunette's knee hit on the bed making her sit on it. Quinn straddled her, and moved her lips, placing kisses along the brunette's cheek, jaw and finally her neck. Rachel moaned, and moved her hand that was on the blonde's waist until touch the side of Quinn's breast, the girl moaned, and Rachel realized that maybe it was too soon to go all the way.

"Quinn, babe, we should stop."

"Why?" The blonde said placing kisses on Rachel's jaw.

"I think it's too soon, and I don't want you to regret this later."

"I won't."

"That's great, but we should really stop, I'm getting too turned on."

"It's because I'm fat, isn't it?"

"What?" The brunette squealed "I never said that."

"So you were thinking. I spent all of my summer exercising to lose all I got with the pregnancy but apparently nothing works, and I am a fat whore."

"Quinn, shut up, please." Quinn looked at Rachel. "You are beautiful, and you are so fucking hot, that I can't even find words to describe how amazing your body looks, and even when you were pregnant, you are amazing. Ok? Don't speak yet, just nod if you understand." Quinn nodded and Rachel continued. "I just wanted to stop because today was the first time we kissed, we should take things slow." Quinn nodded again. "I think I finished so, if you want to say something it may be the moment." Quinn chuckled and smiled.

"We should go downstairs, the movie must be ending."

"Yeah, we should." Quinn smiled and they went downstairs.

"Rachel, do you wanna see Stella?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where she was."

"She has to stay outside when Santana is here, because she doesn't like her."

"Not everybody likes dogs."

"Oh no, Santana loves dogs, I meant to say that Stella hates her." Rachel chuckled and they went outside. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Oh my God, their babies are going to be so cute!" Rachel said when she saw the dog, she got on her knees and Stella came to her.

"Yeah, if they are going to have babies she has to stay at your place, for you know…"

"Oh, yeah, totally, no problem." Rachel smiled and Quinn blushed. "How long does she have to stay there?"

"I don't know, maybe a week?"

"I can work with a week."

"Would it be ok if I passed by after school to visit her?"

"I was counting on that." Quinn blushed again. "I was wondering, maybe tomorrow, after the dog date, maybe, you and I c-c-could, uh, I don't know, go on a date?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"What are you planning?" Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand on hers.

"I prefer not to say. But I think you will enjoy."

"Please, just say it's not Breadsticks." The blonde girl said and Rachel laughed.

"I don't see anything wrong with Breadsticks Q. Do you see something wrong with Breadsticks Q?" Santana said standing at the door looking at the girls and Stella." And hold your damn dog Blondie, I want to keep my fingers. And you remember last time." The girl got into the house. "No me gusta ese perro loco." Santana mumbled.

"We should get in, and no, it's not Breadsticks, I wouldn't take a girl like you, there on our first date, you deserve something special, and I'll make it special." Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek, got up, the blond took her hand and they walked into the house.

They were all on the living room, finishing the movie. Once the movie ended, Quinn started to explain the room distribution.

"San and Britt, you guys will sleep in the guestroom, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt there's my room, two of you can share my bed and one of you has to sleep on the floor."

"What about you and Berry?" Santana asked arching her eyebrow.

"We talked and she's going to sleep with me on my mom's room."

Santana smirked, they started to talk about random things. Tina said something about dating Mike and Mercedes said something about dating Matt.

"EVERYBODY STOP! SAM ANSWERED MY TEXT!"

"What he said?" Everybody asked at the same time.

"He said, 'Sure, sounds fun, do I pick you up?' What do I say?" Kurt squealed.

"Kurt take a deep breath, and chill, say 'yeah, that would be cool, aren't you a gentleman.'" Rachel said.

"Ok, I told him. Oh my god he answered already!"

"What he said?" Again at the same time.

"He said, 'Only for those who I care about.' And there's a face smiling and winking."

"Dude, he's into you… I wanna sleep Quinn." Rachel said.

"I wanna sleep too San."

"We should go sleep, and talk tomorrow." Quinn suggested and they all agreed.

They went to their respective rooms. Rachel and Quinn were in Judy's room, and Quinn went to the bathroom to change her clothes, Rachel had her clothes on her backpack, she opened the bag and changed into her boy shorts and her tank top, she picked her toothbrush and went to the restroom at the hallway, she brushed her teeth and walked back to the room. Quinn wasn't ready yet so she lay in the bed. The bathroom door opened, and the blonde girl walked out of there, using a pink bra and shorts. Rachel mouth went dry.

"Holy crap. You are perfect." Quinn blushed and lay on the other side of the bed. They looked at each other for a few seconds and started to look at the ceiling.

"Rachel…" with that the brunette looked at the blonde's eyes. "I really like you."

Rachel smiled and got closer.

"I really like you too Quinn. For a long time actually."

"I don't think I can be like you Rach, Santana or Britt, I can't say anything to my mom, she will kick me out again…" Quinn started to cry.

"Oh, baby please don't cry, please, I'm here Quinn, you can take all the time you want…"

"I like when you call me like that."

"Well, it's your name."

"I don't mean 'Quinn' smartass, I mean 'baby', I like the way you make it sound, when Finn called me that I felt like I wanted to puke."

"Please don't puke around me, I puke when people puke."

"Yeah, me too it's super gross."

"So, how do we go from liking each other to puking?" They started to laugh. "Quinn, you don't have to worry, you know about your mom kicking you out, you can stay with me and Noah."

"I still don't get how your dads let him live there…"

"Uh, ok, I'll tell you something, but it has to stay between us…"

"Okay…"

"My parents moved out… to London… they were never around, always on business trips and this kind of thing, when they moved, I decided to stay, they pay the bills, food, and they give me money. Puck and his mom weren't getting along and I was feeling lonely so I invited him to live with me and of course he agreed."

"Is this even legal? You know, your parents leaving you here?"

"They emancipated me. I'm an adult by the law. I can sign school papers and stuff."

"Do they know Puck is living there?"

"No, but if they ask I'll tell."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… so now you know, if you decide to tell your mom, and the worst happen you can live with us. And I'm sure Parker won't be sad if you bring Stella."

"Thank you Rach, I'll try to talk to my mom when she comes, but If you don't mind, can I stay in your house, for the next couple weeks, while she's out of town, I don't like being alone in here."

"Of course you can babe, no problem." The girls smiled at each other. Quinn reached Rachel's hand and they intertwined their finger and Rachel got closer, she placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. The brunette spooned the cheerleader and they fell asleep.

Next day was going to be long and busy for Rachel, she had to organize her first date.

Hmmmm that was my idea for today… I feel a little awkward asking this but, do you guys want THOSE scenes here?

My girlfriend is pissed, I'm going to visit my grandma and I spend my time at home you know, cause of the ribs, and she's kind of mad at me because we can't go out. I want to surprise her, I wrote her a song and want to play it for her, and I bought her a necklace, do you guys think is a good idea to play the song or is just stupid? AND you guys should check out the Trevor Project.

Review please :)

Bye


	7. I don't wanna miss a thing

#7

Review Please

_***RACHEL'S TOUGHTS ***_

_*****QUINN'S TOUGHTS *****_

RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ

Rachel woke up hugging Quinn in the morning, the cheerleader had her head on the brunette's chest, she looked at the clock, 8:25. She stroked Quinn's hair, and observed the girl sleeping.

_I can't believe this is really happening to me, I lov..like her… yeah… like her a lot… Dude, I have a date to plan… Fuck… and a dog date, what the fuck do we do on a dog date? Maybe there's something on Google. It can't be that hard, we just let them free on the park, and they smell each others asses while we watch and stop them if they start a fight… I should call Noah… She's so beautiful… RACHEL YOU MORON, NOW SHE'S WAKING UP BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU'RE THINKING SO HARD THAT SHE CAN SMELL YOUR BRAIN BURNING! _

Quinn looked up, and Rachel was doing the same. They had matching smiles on their pretty faces.

"Good morning" Rachel said.

"Good morni- Are you hearing this noise because if you don't I thinking I'm kind of crazy?" Quinn said getting up.

The noise Quinn was hearing were Santana and Brittany, no need to explain after the names.

"Holy crap! I was sure that Santana was the screamer one, but Brittany is surprising me." The brunette said chuckling.

"Uhg, I don't need to hear this in my own house."

"Well, I could be making you scream." Rachel said under her breath.

"What you said?" the other girl asked quirking her eyebrow.

"I said uh… I could make you coffee and cream, you know for breakfast, we should go downstairs." Rachel said quickly.

"That's what I though I heard."

"So, downstairs?"

"Yeah…"

The girls went to the kitchen, Rachel slowly walk towards Quinn, pressed her against the kitchen counter, and placed a soft kiss on the cheerleader's lips, the girl corresponded the kiss with the same passion, Quinn sat on the counter never letting her lips leave Rachel's, she passed her arms around the brunette's neck and her legs around the girl's waist. Rachel's hands were on Quinn's thighs moving up and down, they were getting too excited, and suddenly someone awkwardly coughed. Both girls broke the kiss and looked at the bottom of the stairs and there were basically, everybody…

"It's not what it looks like" "Quinn and I were just"

"Yeah, almost fucking each other, we saw that, guess what, nobody cares…" Santana said making her way through the kitchen, and so did the others. They said good morning and sat around the table.

Rachel helped Quinn to get down of the counter. Quinn suggested pancakes, and they agreed, sitting next to Rachel, Quinn held the girls hand under the table.

"Quinn, Sanny and I are going to the movie theater tonight, with Mercedes and Matt, Tina and Mike, and Kurt and Sam, do you wanna go?" Brittany asked.

"I would love to B but I have a busy day… We should go out tomorrow." Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Why are you so busy Quinn?" Santana asked like she already knew the answer.

"It's just that, I'm going to the park with Stella, and Rachel said she'll take Parker there, so they could…you know…meet."

"If you know what I mean" Rachel added smirking.

"But we are going at night, and you are going to the park during day…" Tina said.

"Yeah, you see…" Quinn started to speak but Rachel interrupted her.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Rachel winked in a way that the others couldn't see on the other side of the table. "I mean, I know you are busy, but maybe you could, cancel…and go out…with...me…on a date?"

Everybody got quiet, of course Rachel had already asked Quinn out, but they were making her girl uncomfortable. _Oh fuck, "my girl" uhg so fucking sappy… _Quinn was with the cutest smile on her face and blushing.

"I-I would love to go out with you."

"Well we can always hang out together some other time, right guys?" Mercedes said and they all nodded. "Rachel, where are you taking Quinn?"

"I would like to keep it a secret." _Because I don't know yet. _"Because I don't wanna ruin the surprise."

"Sounds like you have been putting some effort on planning this date for a while." Kurt added.

Rachel choked on her pancake, and Quinn helped her.

"Yeah, I have been planning to ask her out since I found out she was single, but you know... I was waiting for the right moment."

"So you figured it out that the right moment is her eating pancakes with messy hair and morning breath." Santana said and Quinn put her hand over her mouth to check if her breath was bad, Rachel stopped her.

"No, I figured it out that there's no right moment, just the right girl." That should keep the Latina's mouth closed for a few more minutes. Rachel leaned and whispered in Quinn's ears "Sorry but they were making you uncomfortable, and now we don't have to hide from them. By the way, you look beautiful." The girl blushed and kissed Rachel's cheek.

Well, time passed, Mercedes left. Tina left. Kurt left, Sam texted asking him to go out to drink something on The Lima Bean. Santana and Brittany left an hour later, Quinn and Rachel were alone.

"Quinn, do you want to go with me now, or do you want me to pick you up later?"

"I think later is better, like around two, I have a few things to organize."

"Oh, ok, do you need help?"

"No, no, it's just school stuff, no worries. So, two?" Quinn said, holding Rachel's hand and playing with her fingers in front of the brunette's car.

"Yeah, two." Rachel pulled the girl and their foreheads were touching. "I have... three hours to get things ready for our night date, prepare to be wooed Ms. Fabray."

"Should I be worried?" Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the lips.

"I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no, you should wait and see." _Oh yeah, I got the perfect idea!_

"Ok, if I should wait, you should go." Quinn said with her HBIC disconnecting their hands

"Ouch, you almost hurt my feelings, I'm going home babe, see you later." Rachel was about to get in the car when the cheerleader grabbed her hand, pulled her, and gave her a breath taking kiss.

"See you later baby." Quinn said and got into the house.

"What the fuck was that?" Rachel said to herself while getting into the car.

RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ

She was scared of what she would find once she stepped inside the house. Parker gave her welcome kisses. Ok. Living room, check. Kitchen, check. Bathroom, check. _Where the hell is Noah?_ Upstairs. His room, check. Her room, check. Well, the other room was locked so… no way he would be in there.

"Well, well, well, Parker looks like it's just the two of us… "The dog looked at her and made his way downstairs, where she heard the door opening.

"JEW PRINCESS, ARE YOU HOME?" _well, well, well, Parker, looks like it's not just the two of us. _

"YES NOAH!" Rachel ran downstairs. "I GOT A DATE!"

"Yeah, I know, that creepy dog date thing, what do you do on a dog date? You should google. I went to the supermarket, bought a few things for us, vodka, meat, fruits, cereal, milk, beer…"

"No Noah, I got a REAL date! With Quinn."

"Are you serious?"

"Death serious. And I need you help because I have the perfect idea for a date, and she'll love it, I have three hours before the dog date, and you need to go to supermarket again! You'll go there, and buy champagne, and after the dog date I'll order Japanese food."

"Chill woman! I'll help you, now speak slowly."

"Ok. Come with me." Both got out of the house and went backyards, where Rachel's dads had a wooden deck on the garden. "I need to bring, a carpet, or something, OH, the fluffy one, on my dad's room, and we need to put pillows and bring a small table so we'll sit on the floor."

"Ok, so, fluffy thing, pillows, small table, champagne, Japanese food, what else?"

"You could buy dessert, choose something you know I'll like, I have Christmas lights on some boxes you should pick them and put around the place, on threes."

"Aren't you Jewish?"

"Yeah, but one of my dad isn't, so we celebrate Christmas."

"Do we get to celebrate this year too, or it was just when they were here?"

"We can celebrate if you want to, but please focus Noah."

"It's just that I like presents."

"Dude! Focus!"

"Ok, I've got this Rach, fluffy thing, pillows, champagne, dinner, dessert, lights and table."

"Oh, thank you Noah. Here's the key to my dad's room, you can pick stuff in there and then you lock it up again. I need to shower Parker, he needs to look good to meet his girlfriend."

"Yeah, about Parker, I was thinking we should get a bigger dog you know, to take care of the house while we're not here…"

"I like that idea, we should, but let's organize these things first please."

"Sure, and hey, I met this guy, his name is Blaine something and he hit on me, and gave me his number." Rachel laughed.

"I though you'd only break woman's hearts but I see that you are expanding you're actuation area."

"I don't know, he seem like a nice guy, maybe I should give it a try."

Rachel knocked her head on the counter while she was looking for the dog shampoo.

"Motherfucker…" she got up, "Are you serious Noah?"

"Yeah, why not, I'm single, he's single, my best friend is gay so I have no problem with gay stuff, and he's kind of cute, the opposite of Kurt if you ask me."

Rachel was shocked, not in a bad way, in a weird way.

"Are you… gay Noah?"

"I don't like labels Rachel. So, do you think is a good idea, go out with him?" He grabbed his phone and showed to the girl Blaine's facebook page.

"Well, I think he's cute, you should go out with him if you want too."

"Ok," He started to type some words on his phone. "I got a date tomorrow." He was glowing of happiness.

"Fabulous!" She mocked.

"Dude, I'm helping you."

"Sorry. It's just odd, seeing you like this."

"Dude… Let's just get this shit done, you need to shower the dog."

Rachel showered the dog and made him wear one of those ties, he looked adorable, she checked on Noah and he was putting the lights on, she kissed him on the cheek and left.

PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS—PSPSPS

Rachel parked her car in front of Quinn's place, where Quinn was waiting outside with Stella, they got in the car, dogs on the backseat. They went listening to music and singing out loud. Once they got in the park they released the dogs and they ran, not so much, they are a little chubby, and not so athletic. They were holding hand all the time, Quinn told Rachel how she got Stella.

"My aunt had Stella, and she was about to move out to Chicago to live in a small apartment and wouldn't fit a dog, and she liked me a lot, every time I went to her house I used to play with her and this kind of things. Dad and Mom kicked me out when I got pregnant, dad left mom and Mom got me back in home, so when my aunt said she was going to move, my mom though that I would like to have a dog and she would feel less guilty about what happened, so I got Stella. She ate my mom's shoe and pissed on her bed on the first week at my house. But now she's a good girl."

They talked about random things for a long time and Rachel got a text.

**18:20 from Noah **

**Dude, u bttr get ur ass home, food is coming 19:30, turned on the stereo outside and spread sum speakers. ull like it. X**

_**18:20 to Noah**_

_**Dude, I'm heading back, need to let Q home 1st. x? srsly? **_

"Quinn, we should get going, I need to finish some stuff for the night date."

"You really aren't going to tell me what we are going to do, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

They got the dogs, Rachel left Quinn home with Stella, on her way out she kissed Rachel on her cheek.

RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ

Rachel got home she remembered, soy sauce!

_**19:12 to Quinn**_

_**Don't wear white.**_

**19:12 from Quinn**

**Thanks for the heads up, what should I wear?**

_**19:12 to Quinn**_

_**Wear something nice, doesn't matter, everything looks good on you. **_

**19:13 from Quinn**

**Oh, stop you, you're making me blush! **

She showered and once she got out she heard the doorbell.

"NOAH, GET THE FOOD, I'M NOT READY YET!"

"CALM YOUR TITS WOMAN, I'M ANSWERING THE DOOR!" He paid the guy from the Japanese restaurant, and placed the food on the kitchen counter

Rachel opened her closet, fuck, dresses, back? _Uh maybe._ _I need help. _

"NOAH, GET YOUR ASS HERE!"

"I'M COMING. Can I get in?"

"Yes. Which dress should I wear?"

"Uh, I don't know, why don't you put on some jeans and stuff?"

"Are you high?"

He chuckled. "Ok, try the black one and the blue one."

The girl went to the bathroom and put on the blue dress, Noah said that his sixth sense was telling him that was not the right dress. Rachel tried the black one, and that was the one, short, sleeves, hugging her silhouette, and the fabric was loose. She put on some black high heels, a diamond necklace that belonged to her grandma, and a silver bracelet.

"Noah, what do you think?"

"You look hot Rach, I'm going to prepare the stuff downstairs, the dessert is on the fridge, its profiteroles… I need to set the plates and stuff. Go get Quinn, when you get there you text me and I'll leave, I'm going to the movies with the guys."

"Thank you so much Noah."

_**20:00 to Quinn**_

_**Be there in 10.**_

**20:00 from Quinn**

**Ok! I'll be ready. **

On her way to the Fabray's residence she bought some flowers for Quinn, this time, something more cliché red roses. She was standing in front of the door. When she was about to knock the door opened. _Oh my god. _

"Oh my God, you look stunning Quinn." The girl was wearing a short red dress, with no sleeves, hugging her silhouette, her body was just… uhh… black heels, black purse. Her hair was curly and she was using a red lipstick.

"Thank you Rachel you look beautiful too."

"I brought these… flowers for you." Rachel gave her the flowers.

"Wait a second I'll just put them on a vase."

"Ok."

_**20:17 to Noah**_

_**I'm heading home!**_

**20:17 from Noah**

**Don't worry, not home anymore, going to the movies! I'll get home super late, enjoy your date!**

_**20:18 to Noah**_

_**Thank you Noah**_

**20:18 from Noah**

**No problem Princess**

Rachel was still waiting for Quinn, the girl finished with the flowers and was ready to leave.

"Shall we?" Rachel extended her arm and the girl took it.

They fell on a comfortable silence during their way, Rachel parked the car on the garage.

"Why are we on your place?" The blonde asked.

"Ok, trust me, I think you will like it."

Rachel held Quinn's hand and guided her through the house, passing the living room.

"Close your eyes."

"Rach, I don't like, when I can't see."

"Please, just do what I say." The girl closed her eyes and Rachel guided her, passing the door on the living room, to the deck. "Now open up"

Quinn looked around. The trees were all lighted up, the deck had the fluffy carpet with the pillows and a small table with plates and glasses. Quinn started to cry.

"Oh fuck, you hated, I knew it was too much, I shouldn't have-" She was cut of with a kiss.

"I love it, this is the most romantic thing someone ever did for me,"

"So, happy tears?"

"Yeah" the cheerleader chuckled "Definitely, happy tears."

"Sit right here, I'll pick our dinner." Quinn sat, Rachel got back bringing the sushi, sashimi, and also the champagne.

"Rachel, tell me something about you, something that I don't know." Quinn said.

"I wanna be a doctor after high school." Rachel stated.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wanna be a psychiatrist."

"Do you know phobias and this kind of things?"

"Yeap, I'm familiar with a few."

"Ok, so say some phobia to me."

"Triskaidekaphobia. It's the fear of the number thirteen." Rachel said laughing,

"I don't think I can repeat that name." Quinn said chuckling. "Where do you wanna go to study?"

"I was thinking about Stanford. Not so sure. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about architecture."

"That's pretty cool."

The girls continued their dinner and talked about things that they had in common like photography, they liked the same books, movies, music. Rachel served the dessert, and had half bottle of champagne, once they finished Rachel tuned on the stereo and Aerosmith started to play.

"Quinn, dance with me?" the blonde placed her hands around Rachel's neck and the brunette's hands went to the cheerleader waist.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming**

They started to move along with the song, foreheads touching, lips brushing. Quinn moved a little bit forward and kissed Rachel, she gently bite the brunette's lower lip, and the girl smiled into the kiss, hugging her closer.**  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment of treasure **

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby**

"Rachel, I don't know if you realized but, I-I like you, a lot," Quinn said against Rachel's lips.

**And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do**

"I happen to like you a lot too." Rachel said.

**I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

They danced the rest of the song with their foreheads touching.

**Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall a sleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall a sleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't want to miss a thing**

"Rachel" kiss" Can" kiss "I "kiss "ask" kiss "you" kiss "something?" Quinn said

"Sure babe."

"Where's your bedroom?" Quinn barely finished her sentence and Rachel was already dragging her to her room.

Rachel pressed Quinn against the door kissing her neck, the brunette was smaller but stronger, she held the blonde's thighs and the only support she had was her back on the door, Rachel carried the cheerleader to her bed, she sat and the girl straddled her. She moved her lips to Quinn's and started to slow down the pace, if they were going to have their first time that night, it shouldn't be rough. Quinn deserved gentle. Rachel pulled away to look at Quinn. The blonde got up, and turned her back to Rachel.

"Would you… the zipper."

"Are you sure Quinn? We can wait you know, I don't want to force you to do anything." Rachel asked.

"I never been more sure…"

Rachel pulled the zipper of Quinn's dress and took her dress off. And that was the time.

**RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—RQRQRQ—**

Hey everybody, I was starting to write the sex stuff but I wasn't ready, it's like 5:30 am here and I didn't sleep, it was my grandma's birthday, and I went to her place, so I couldn't write, now I'm her…

So the deal is I apparently haven't asked the girl to be my girlfriend, yeah, I didn't know it was a big deal asking cause we're with each other for a couple months, but I'm taking her out this weekend and I'll play the song and I'll give flowers and the necklace.

And yeah I'm a girl… I care a lot about her.

This one is bigger :)

Review please,

And don't call me moron please, I'm romantic I just didn't know I had to ask her.


	8. Dream a little dream of me

#8

Thank you so much for the review guys, it would be awesome if you could keep doing it ;)

So where did we stop?

_***RACHEL'S TOUGHTS ***_

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Would you… the zipper."

"Are you sure Quinn? We can wait you know, I don't want to force you to do anything." Rachel asked.

"I never been more sure…"

Rachel pulled the zipper of Quinn's dress and took her dress off. And that was the time. _Holy shit this is stuck, please God this is not the time, I b_eg you, _I pray for you, I need this, I'm horny! THANK YOU LORD! _

Well, barely Rachel thought that, and her phone rang.

"I can't believe this…" She said under her breath.

"Me neither… You should answer, at least they won't bother us again later." The blonde said.

"Weird, its Noah, it must be important, he knew that you would be here." Rachel said sitting on the bed next to Quinn. "Hey Noah"

"_Hey Rach, I had a few issues, could you meet me at the hospital?" _he said sounding in pain and the brunette started to worry.

"Noah, what happened? Is everything okay? Dude, you're freaking me out!" she said, and Quinn started to worry too, she wasn't hearing what he was saying but seeing Rachel reacting that way was starting to freak her out.

"_I'll be okay, just meet me here, please." _Noah said.

"Of course, I think Quinn will come with me, is that okay for you?" Rachel said.

"_Sure, no problem, see you." _The mohawk boy said almost crying.

"See you buddy." Rachel hung up and turned to face Quinn. "I think we'll have to continue this later. I'm really sorry Quinn, but he's my best friend and I-"Quinn silenced Rachel with a soft kiss.

"I get it, you don't have to explain to me." Quinn got up.

"I think I'll just change my clothes, and go to the hospital, I kinda told Noah that you would come, do you mind coming?" The brunette said getting up and placing her hands on Quinn's lips.

"I don't mind at all. Could you maybe lend me some clothes? I don't think it's appropriate use this sort of dress on a hospital." She said smiling.

"Yeap, you're totally right babe." Rachel went to her drawers and picked two black sweatpants, two hoodies, a grey one for Quinn and the red one for herself, and also some sneakers. "Here, you can change in the bathroom, and I'll change here." The brunette said handing to the cheerleader her clothes. "You can let your things on the second drawer, it's empty." The girl said smiling.

"Ok, I'll be back in few." Quinn smiled at Rachel and made her way to the bathroom.

Rachel changed her clothes, and went to wait Quinn on the living room, she putted her phone and wallet on her hoodie's pocket, sat on the couch, turned on the TV while she waited for Quinn.

"Rach, I'm ready." Quinn said and Rachel got up, they intertwined their fingers and headed to the car.

The way to the hospital was silent, but not the uncomfortable silence, the good one, they exchanged glances, and Quinn held Rachel's hand almost all the way. When they got there, Rachel went to talk to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Puckerman."

"Room 501"

"Ok, thank you." Rachel and Quinn headed to room 501, when they got to the door they saw Noah sitting on a chair next to the bed with his little sister on his lap. When they looked at the bed his mom was there, unconscious.

"Hey…" He said to the girls with a small voice, he had cried a lot, so his eyes were red.

"Hey buddy, hey Sarah." Rachel said, and the girl waved at her, she looked like she had cried too, and that was freaking her out. Quinn was behind Rachel, holding her hand, she placed her chin on the brunettes shoulder and hugged the smaller girl from behind.

"Hey guys" the blonde said.

"Hey…" Puck said again and his sister waved. "Uhh, Quinn, could you take Sarah to eat something?" Quinn wasn't stupid, she knew that the boy needed to speak to Rachel alone.

"Sure, no problem, but I let my things at Rachel's place." Rachel picked 20bucks from her wallet and handed to Quinn. "Thanks babe." The blonde gave Rachel a peck on her lips and got out of the room with Noah's sister.

"Ok, what happened Noah?" Rachel said taking the boys hand.

"They said she drank a lot, and she was going home with Sarah, but she hit the car, and Sarah was on the backseat, with the seatbelt and she wasn't using the seatbelt, so when they crashed, she basically flew out of the car, and they said her chances are almost none… Her brain is like gone… and I don't know what I'm gonna do Rach. Sarah is going to be devastated. I just told her mom was sleeping, she's not stupid Rachel."

"I'm so sorry Noah… Where is she staying?"

"I don't know, I can call my unc-"

"Dude, no. She's staying with us, I mean, you're almost eighteen and I am emancipated, we can take care of her…"

"Are you serious?" the boy asked.

"Come on, you're my best friend Noah, of course I'm serious." She said to him.

"Thank you so much Rachel." The boy gave her a bear hug. "I wouldn't have left home if I knew this was going to happen."

"It's not your fault… I think I'll go check up on Quinn and Sarah… Do you want me to take her home now, in an hour, tomorrow?"

"Uh, it would be cool if you passed at my mom's place to pick up some clothes for her, and this kind of things, she can sleep in my room."

"She'll stay with the other room, the one down the hallway."

"Down the hallway? We don't have a room down the hallway, do we?"

"Yeah we do, my other room, the annoying one, I placed my other bed in there, with the old decoration, it's right next to my dad's one… 3 rooms, mine, yours and now Sarah's, I don't count their room, I need to burn their stuff first…"

"Dude, are you sure you wanna do this? It's a big thing, we are basically going to raise her, she's ten years old Rachel."

"Noah, you'll probably give me much more trouble than your sister. So, what are you going to do about your mom?"

"They said that I'm the one responsible for her, and that I have to choose to turn off or not these things" He said pointing to the life support machine. And started to cry. "It's hard to take a decision like this one, but they said her brain is gone Rach, they basically said to me to turn off… and I think that's what I'll do."

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to say goodbye, could you find Sarah, she needs to say goodbye too. Tell the doctor on the hallway I made my decision."

They hugged one more time and Rachel left to find Quinn and Sarah. While she was out, Noah spoke to his mom.

"Hey mom, it's me, I'm so sorry I left you, and I'm sorry we fought a lot, I wish I could change what I did but I can't… I can't change the past but I can change the future, and I promise, I won't be a Lima loser mom, I'll make you proud, and I'll take care of Sarah. I love you, and I'll miss you so much." The boy finished sobbing. When he looked at the door, Rachel, Quinn and Sarah were there. "Hey, baby girl, come here for a second." The girl let go of Quinn's hand and sat on his lap. "I need to talk to you something very important… Mom, is… is not gonna make it honey." He barely finished his sentence and the girl was crying. "I need you to be strong, you have to take care of me Sarah, you need to say goodbye to mom, the doctor is waiting."

"Mommy…" The girl started, but she was sobbing. "I love you, I will never forget you, tell grandma I said hi." The girl kissed her mom's forehead. Everybody was crying, Quinn was crying while Rachel held her, Puck and Sarah hugged each other. The doctor got in the room.

"Uh… Are you ready?" the doctor asked and Noah nodded.

The doctor turned it off and the heart monitor lost it's several beeps to one long beep.

Noah was devastated, Sarah was sobbing, Rachel managed to calm Quinn down, and they went to his mom's place to pick Sarah's things. They got back to their place. Noah showed Sarah her new room, they all said good night and went to their rooms.

Rachel sat on her bed and Quinn did the same next to her.

"I cannot believe what just happened." Quinn said and Rachel just nodded.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I know this was supposed to be a perfect date but it didn't go as I was planning."

"Rach, I loved our date, it was amazing, not exactly the hospital part but until the phone call, everything was perfect, you were perfect, you are perfect." Quinn said and kissed Rachel, the brunette parted her lips and their tongues met. They continued the kiss until they ran out of breath. Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's.

"Quinn I have to ask you something." Rachel could see the worry on Quinn's eyes before she finished. "It's nothing bad, I promise." The cheerleader nodded and she continued. "I like you for a very very very long time, and now that I think I have you, I feel like in heaven, you make me wanna be a better person, and you challenge me, and every kiss we shared felt like there was only the two of us in the whole world and I like this feeling." Rachel kissed the other's girl lips "The feeling of us, I like the way it sounds, and the way it feels, I like you and me. So Quinn, what I'm trying to say, is, would you please be my girlfriend?" (**A/N: well, at least Rachel is asking Quinn, haha I learned from my mistakes.**)

The blonde smiled and pulled Rachel to a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes? " Rachel asked chuckling.

"Of course it's a yes." Quinn answered.

They kissed one more time, and decided that they were too tired. They got ready to bed, and lay down. They turned so they could be looking at each others eyes, Rachel took a strand of hair that fell on Quinn's eyes and put behind the girl's ears. Quinn snuggled on Rachel's embrace.

"Sing to me please." Quinn said.

"Sure babe, what do you want me to sing?"

"Dream a little dream of me."

"Ok honey."

**Stars shining bright above you;**

**Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you?**

**Birds singing in the sycamore tree.**

**Dream a little dream of me.**

**Say nighty-night and kiss me;**

**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.**

**While I'm alone, blue as can be,**

**Dream a little dream of me.**

**Stars fading but I linger on, dear**

**Still craving your kiss.**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,**

**Just saying this...**

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.**

**But in your dreams, whatever they be,**

**Dream a little dream of me.**

**Stars fading but I linger on, dear**

**Still craving your kiss.**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,**

**Just saying this...**

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.**

**But in your dreams, whatever they be,**

**Dream a little dream of me.**

"Good night Quinn." Rachel said and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"Good night Rach."

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Hey guys,

I had like a blank on my mind and didn't know where to go with this story, so I was drinking some tea and the idea came I was like "Thank you Lord", I'll do the sex scenes later, I just thought things were going too fast, sorry :)

I couldn't sang to her yet, she's too busy for me, law school sucks .-.

We'll go out and everything will work out.

Thanks for reading guys, I love reviews, they make me happy. :)

3

Review please

:B


	9. Don't worry be happy

#9

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel woke up with a beautiful girl on her arms, yeap, that couldn't get any better. Suddenly she had a family, well, a weird kind of family, Puck, Sarah and finally Quinn, we can add almost all of the glee club members, except one stupid cowfish… Now, she could say that she was happy… Rachel had a difficult childhood, in a small town like Lima homophobia was common, and being a daughter of two men, wasn't easy, other kids bullied her a lot, when she was 14 she found a way to release the pain, cutting wasn't the healthier way to make it go away, but helped a lot, the feelings, the blade on her skin, the blood streaming, it was a way to make her believe that she was alive, she felt numb most of her days, the bullies weren't bothering her anymore, nothing mattered, until the day she saw Quinn walking down the hallway. When she saw that beautiful girl she knew that she didn't need anymore blades, the only thing she needed was Quinn. She was the reason Rachel woke up every single morning excited for school. Her parents never noticed the cuts because they were never home, always busy with work and business trips but that didn't matter anymore. Now she has Quinn, and a new family.

Rachel felt Quinn shifting on her arms, when she paid attention, the girl was mumbling in her sleep, it was the most adorable thing she could ever imagine. It was Sunday, so they had school on the next day, a lot of things needed to be organized… The brunette decided to go make breakfast for everybody. Once she got into the kitchen Noah was already there.

"Good morning buddy."

"Good morning Rach… I made some coffee, do you want some?" the boy asked.

"Sure… So, did you sleep at all Noah?" Rachel said with true concern on her voice.

"I slept for a couple hours, but then I started to worry and I came here to think for a while, and when I saw it was already six a.m. so I made some coffee…" he said.

"What were you thinking about?" Rachel said pouring some coffee on her mug and resting her elbows on the kitchen counter.

"You know the basics, we taking care of a child alone, mom just died, it's okay to be like this, but we are too young to raise a kid Rachel. I can't ask you to do that for me…"

"You didn't, I'm doing because I'm your friend… That's what friends do for each other."

"Thank you Rach." Puck said and his eyes were teary. "Shit, I forgot that I asked that dude out yesterday before, you know, all this shit happen."

"Maybe you should still go out with him, maybe not today, but you totally should." Rachel told the boy while she was making waffles for the whole family.

"What do you think Sarah will say? Do you think she'll be okay with it?" the boy asked. "Don't roll your eyes, it's a serious question, I care about what she think."

"She's your ten year old sister Noah, she saw Quinn and I and didn't make rude comments, she loves you no matter what… trust me." The girl said. "Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be alright" Rachel sang and the boy smiled.

"I think I'll call him later… Do you need some help with the food?"

"No, it's okay, you should take Parker for a walk, he's outside…" The girl said setting the plates on the table. "Hey, uuh, Quinn is going to stay with us for a couple weeks, her mom is traveling, and she doesn't want to be alone, and she's bringing Parker's girlfriend, so we'll have two dogs and four people around the house."

"Uh… Okay, I'll go to buy more food and maybe some tampons later…" the boy said smiling and the brunette laugh. "I'll be back in twenty, bye."

"Bye Noah." She cleaned all the things that were messy on the kitchen, living room, she was kind of OCD, like clothes organized by colors, and this things, c

Half an hour later the boy returned with the dog, and went to the kitchen.

"Jew princess, I called Blaine…"

"What you said? What he said? Are you two going out?" She was drinking coffee, and Puck took the mug away from her.

"I think that you had enough caffeine for today… and yes we are going out, I told him I had issues yesterday, and today was going to be a rough day, he said that it was no problem, but he sounded sad I don't know I think he felt rejected, so I said that it would be cool if he came here later, to play videogames and stuff."

"Nice, Noah and Blaine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first c-" His friends sang bouncing around on the kitchen

"Dude, stop, we are semi adults… but yeah, it's nice." He smiled and they heard footsteps, and Quinn was coming down the stairs with Sarah.

"What's nice?" Sarah asked. Rachel elbowed Puck on his ribs and he groaned in pain.

"Dude, how come you're so strong, you're small but you hit like a guy, for Christ sake, I think I'll need a x-ray. Sarah, I have to tell you something, come here." the girl sat on his lap. "I have a date this afternoon…" the girl nodded and he continued." With someone that I met… and it's a… guy." The boy finished and Quinn nearly choked on Rachel's coffee.

"Cool" the little girl said." Do I get to meet him? Is he cute? What's his name" her brother smiled at Rachel who was helping Quinn and laughing at the girl's reaction.

" If you want to meet him, yes he's cute, and his name is Blaine." He said to the girl.

"Are you serious Puck?" Quinn said.

"Yeap, totally, why?" He asked, putting a waffle on Sarah's plate.

"Uh, nothing, it's cool. Babe did you know that?" Quinn asked to Rachel.

"I did, and he showed me a picture of the dude, and he's cute actually… He's coming here later to play videogames… I made waffles, do you want some?"

"I would love waffles, but, I want something else first." The blonde said passing her arms around Rachel's neck and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, the brunette passed her arms around Quinn's waist, they continued the kiss until they heard a cough, they looked and Noah was covering Sarah's eyes.

"I have no problem with you making out, but you could try to slow down with kids around…"

"Sure" Both girls said at the same time.

"Good morning Rachel." Quinn said nibbling Rachel's earlobe.

"Good morning babe." Rachel gave Quinn a peck on the lips, and smiled.

The morning passed fast, Quinn was still there, and it was almost time for Blaine to show up, and the girls were sitting on the couch watching TV, Sarah was in her room, and Puckerman was pacing around in the living room, he changed his shirt four times. No one ever saw Puck nervous like this.

"Dude, relax, you said he hit on you, he probably like you… you look good, maybe you should wear cargo shorts." Rachel said.

"Ok, I'll go upstairs and change, if he rings the doorbell you answer the door." The boy said running upstairs.

"No Noah, I'll let him wait outside." She said rolling her eyes, and Quinn smacked on her arm. "Ouch babe, you're strong! Look is red…"

"I'm sorry Ra- what are these scars on your upper arm?" The blonde asked with concern in her voice.

"Uh… these are… just some scars that I got jumping over a barbwire fence." Rachel lied, and Quinn noticed.

"Don't you dare lie to me Rachel." _Oh shit HBIC mode on._

"It's just… forget it ok, I promise it's no big deal." Rachel said.

"Rachel, who did this to you?" Quinn asked.

"No one Quinn… Just let it go ok. It's in the past." Quinn saw the patterns of the scars, and then realization hit her.

"Did you do this to yourself?" The cheerleader asked and the brunette looked at her, and her eyes were starting to get teary.

"It was just a rough time and I was depressed… please let's just change the subject please." Quinn nodded and dried Rachel's eyes and kissed her.

"Just promise you won't do it again…"

"I won't, I promise you." Rachel said and Quinn kissed her with passion, and straddled the girl on the couch, she kissed her neck and sucked her pulse point leaving a mark in there. Rachel started to play with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, and moved her hands under her shirt, both girls were panting, and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Holy shit, I can't fucking believe in this… Maybe we should just agree on no premarital sex." Rachel said throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't even make joke with this kind of thing," Quinn said under her breath, but Rachel heard and chuckled. She got up and answered the door, where a boy was standing wearing yellow jeans, a black polo shirt and black and white (plaid) vans.

"Hey, I'm Blaine. Nice to met you." The boy said.

"Hey, I'm Rachel, Noah must be coming downstairs."

"Noah? I think I am at the wrong house, sor-" the boy started to say but she remembered that she was the only human being besides his mom that know him by Noah.

"Puck is coming sorry, I don't like to call him like this." She motioned for him to get in. "So, how did you guys met?" the boy sat on the couch said hi to Quinn and Rachel introduced them.

"I was on the line, at The Lima Bean, and he started to talk to me, something about football, I love football, he flirted with me and I gave him my number."

"Wait, wait buddy, did you just said, he flirted?" Rachel and Quinn were surprised.

"Well, yeah…" Puckerman walked down the stairs and they saw each other. "Hey Puck."

"Hey Blaine." Uncomfortable silence. "Do you wanna play Call of Duty?"

"Sure."

"Uh…" Puckerman looked at Rachel and Quinn, and they were watching TV. "Maybe we should play on my room, unless you prefer here."

"NO, I mean, no, your room is fine." The boy said blushing, they went upstairs and both girls were still on the couch.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Both boys were in Puck's room, sitting on his bed and playing.

"Where do you go to school?" Puck asked.

"Dalton, it's a private school, we have to wear suits and ties." Blaine said "Where do you go?"

"McKinley, and I bet you look even cuter on a suit and tie. " Puck said and the boy blushed.

"I think you would look cute on a suit"

"Maybe we should go to some fancy place someday and you'll see me wearing suit and tie."

"Maybe."

"Do you wanna do something else?" Noah asked.

"Uh, sure, what do you have in mind?" poor kid barely said that and Noah was already kissing him.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Rachel, maybe we should check on Sarah, she's in there for a long time." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry about that too…" Rachel and Quinn got up and went to Sarah's room, they knocked and heard a small voice saying that they could come in.

"Hey Sarah…" Rachel said and Quinn waved.

"Hey girls." She said with a broken voice, and puffy eyes, probably from crying. Rachel hugged her and put her in her lap and Quinn sat by her side.

"Look, I know this is hard, but, we are here for you, and Noah is so worried about you… I promise you, everything will be alright… If you need to talk we are here for you."

"Yeah, Sarah, we love you guys, and we are here to help you… So, you can't stay in your room all day, we are going out, Rachel, go pick Parker, we are going for a walk."

The three girls left Noah and Blaine in the house and went out. Monday was going to be a difficult day…

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Hey this chapter is kind of special for me, I've been through a lot struggling with my sexuality and my almost girlfriend practically saved my life. I haven't told my parents yet, mom is religious and we fight a lot, dad is awesome but maybe this is too much for him… I don't know, I think I'm a coward, yeaap…

But let's go to the good stuff… and I think I'm forgetting something hmmmmm oh yeah I remembered,

Review please ;)


	10. Mamma knows best

#10

"Rachel, maybe we should check on Sarah, she's in there for a long time." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry about that too…" Rachel and Quinn got up and went to Sarah's room, they knocked and heard a small voice saying that they could come in.

"Hey Sarah…" Rachel said and Quinn waved.

"Hey girls." She said with a broken voice, and puffy eyes, probably from crying. Rachel hugged her and put her in her lap and Quinn sat by her side.

"Look, I know this is hard, but, we are here for you, and Noah is so worried about you… I promise you, everything will be alright… If you need to talk we are here for you."

"Yeah, Sarah, we love you guys, and we are here to help you… So, you can't stay in your room all day, we are going out, Rachel, go pick Parker, we are going for a walk."

The three girls left Noah and Blaine in the house and went out. Monday was going to be a difficult day…

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

The day before was fun, after the talk with Sarah, they went out for a walk with Parker, came home, and Sarah end up meeting Blaine… Probably not in the way Puck would have wanted, quite traumatizing for a young girl to see her older brother without a shirt, sucking other man's face… For God's sake wasn't other things he was sucking…

"She'll probably need therapy after this…" Rachel said to Quinn after they entered Puck's room.

"I don't think she will be the only one who will need therapy… I feel like the devil just pissed in my eyes. I saw the father of my child feeling up a teenager…" Quinn said with her face between her hands.

"Yeah, that is a disturbing image, I though they were just playing videogames." The brunette said.

The girls went to the living room, to wait for the boys. They came downstairs, everybody talked, watched tv, Rachel ordered pizza, they ate. Quinn said that she had to go home, to pack her stuff for staying with Rachel until her mom came home, and she had to get Stella. Rachel drove Quinn, the blonde packed her stuff and her dog, and they got back to the Puckleberry residence. Puckerman was watching movies with Blaine and Sarah when they returned. Well, Sarah was already sleeping, so Puckerman carried her to her room. Blaine said goodbye to everybody, because he had school, and it was late, Puck walk with him to his car and gave him a goodbye kiss, they agreed to schedule a date some other time. Rachel and Quinn were talking on the kitchen about how they were going to organize their time and Puck entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I was thinking-" he started to say.

"You were? That explains the smell of burned gear right babe?" Rachel said to Quinn and Puck glared at her.

"Very funny Berry. As I was saying before you rudely interrupt me. I was thinking that maybe we could organize a schedule, you know, I have football practice and this kind of things, so sometimes I wont be able to pick S up at school, so maybe you could do that for me Tuesdays and Thursdays." The boy said.

"Sure, that's not a problem for me, Quinn has Cheerios practice too before school, so, you could drive her to school and I can pick her up everyday…"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome… She also has soccer practice on Wednesdays…"

"I told you Noah, that's not a problem… Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to bed. Quinn, are you coming?"

The blonde nodded, they said goodbye to the boy and went to "their" room, they put on some pj's, brushed their teethes, and lay down. They faced each other, and Rachel reached Quinn's face and put behind the girl's ear a loose strand of hair that was covering her eyes. The cheerleader intertwined their fingers and caressed Rachel's hands with her thumbs. Rachel let go one of Quinn's hands and found the cheerleader's neck, pulling her for a passionate kiss, that Quinn returned with the same passion, the synchronism, each touch meant something new for them, every time theirs lips touched, both girls felt the fire ignite inside them. Quinn parted her lips and Rachel understood that as permission, their tongues met and they moaned at the same time. Quinn's hands found Rachel's waist. They moved, without disconnect their lips, now Quinn was on top of Rachel, she was straddling the brunette, she took off Rachel's shirt, and saw that the girl wasn't wearing a bra, and moaned. Rachel took her shirt off, and than her bra, the smaller girl's hands immediately found Quinn's breasts.

"Oh God." Quinn said breathless.

"I prefer Rachel but that's okay." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. Rachel rolled up and now she was on top of her girlfriend, she placed kisses on Quinn's jaw… Neck… Collarbone... and breasts, she took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth, and the girl moaned. She placed kisses on the cheerleader flat abs, she reached for the hem of the shorts and…

"MOOOOOOOOOM" it was Sarah screaming. Rachel put on her shirt, and ran to Sarah's room and Quinn did the same. They entered the little girl's room, and she was crying. Rachel hugged her, and she sobbed.

"Shh, baby girl, don't cry, it's okay, was just a nightmare." The brunette said. Quinn sat next to her and put her hand on Sarah's back. Puck came running, and when he saw, Quinn mouthed 'its okay, we got this.' he nodded back, and went to his room. "Do you want to tell us what was that dream about? " Sarah nodded on the girl's chest.

"We were… on the car, and the accident happened… The ambulance came and they took me away from her. I just don't want to be alone… I want my mom Rachel, I miss her so much." She finished and started to sob again.

"Oh, baby girl, you will never be alone, you got me, you got Quinn, you got Puck, and look…" Rachel pointed at the carpet, and Parker and Stella were sitting looking at her. "You got the dogs too, we love you…"

"Sarah, you don't have to worry, we are here for you… I have an idea…" Quinn said and Rachel and Sarah were now looking at her. "Rachel could be your honorary mom." As soon as she said, Rachel arched her eyebrow. "I can be your honorary mom too you know… Whenever you feel lonely, whenever you need anything you come to us… and we'll be here for you."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Yes we are." Rachel said. "Now, it's getting late, you have school tomorrow. Do you want me to come here to wake you up?" and Sarah nodded. "Okay then…" Rachel covered Sarah, Quinn came and placed a kiss on her forehead Rachel did the same.

"Goodnight mom." Sarah said to Rachel.

"Goodnight honey." Rachel said. The girls left the room and went to bed. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of tired right now…"

"I know Rach, I'm tired too…"

"I've never thought I would have a kid… and she's like ten years old… Now I get what they say about lesbian relationships moving too fast… we started dating two days ago and we have a daughter and a stupid son…" Quinn chuckled, and nodded. "Do you like Dobermans?" Rachel asked.

"That's random… Why do you ask?"

"Puck wants a bigger dog to take care of the house while we are not at home." She said.

"Yeah, I like them… But why does it matter if I like them or not?" Quinn asked.

"Because, according to my plans, you'll always come here after school…"

"Always?"

"Always…" Rachel said kissing the tip of Quinn's nose.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

What's up people?

So… I have classes next week, so I'll post one chapter for week… I started a Pezberry fanfiction… It's cool… I'm sorry it took me too long to post it again, but I'm thinking about coming out to my dad… yeap… and I didn't tell my girlfriend yet, her dad died a while ago, and her mom kind of hate her, so she's also scared. I'm super scared… I'm watching videos of people who came out to their parents, and now I'm more scared than before, a lot of people saying that their parents were okay… but my mom is super homophobic and I know her reaction won't be the nicest thing, maybe she'll take my things away… She went through my stuff and found the song I wrote for my girl… and she took my draws (I draw my girl and I kissing), but she thought I wouldn't notice and put it back three days later… But I'm not stupid…

Whatever… sorry for saying this here… and sorry for not writing the sex thing yet.

Review please…

:{)


End file.
